The present invention relates to the field of compartmentalized containers for holding pens and pencils, clipboards, registrations and certificates and other documents and effects. The device of the present invention has particular application to the trucking industry where the driver is required to carry and have readily available numerous registrations and certificates relating to his vehicle as well as bills of lading and other documents relating to the cargo carried by the vehicle. In the past adequate provision has not been made by either truck manufacturers or the accessories industry for carrying such a plurality of documents and other items in a neat and orderly manner in the truck cab. Devices have been provided for retaining miscellaneous items in automotive vehicles in various arrangements which have included small holders for clipping to a visor, box-like devices for providing on or between the seats, pouch-like bags or holders for hanging on the back of seats or on doors, and tray-like receptacles for mounting on, in front of or under dashboards. While some of these prior devices may be useable in the modern truck or tractor cab, the size and shape thereof and the manner in which they are intended to be used do not readily lend themselves for use in a truck cab of modern design, and they are not particularly designed for the primary purpose of accommodating the various documents required to be kept by the modern truck driver.